godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-02
<< Previous Chapter ---- Sewer Crocodile -This is still a very bad decision coming from the higher ups.- I pointed out to the Instructor and she looked at me curiously, for a moment warmth permeated her gaze as she turned serious in a short time after. -Why not pick Soma or Sakuya both of them have more experience than me. Or someone from outside the 1st Unit?- "The decision has already been made Sierra, not to mention that Director Schicksal personally attested on your side for this promotion." Tsubaki answered and my eyes went wide. "Yes, I am aware this makes it seem suspicious, especially after what you confided in me with how the Director is acting." -He just signed my death warrant.- My shoulders dropped then, before realizing that's not the issue here. -Or he would have wouldn't I be already condemned. Still...- I looked up at the mature woman and frowned. -I'm inexperienced, this is going to fail his 'expectations' for sure.- "Then why don't you give it your all?" My Instructor kindly offered and I turned away from her crossing my arms over my right elbow, opting to take a few stretching motions. "Should this be really such a covert way of trying to take you out of the picture, then all you have to do is to pass that hurdle and emerge victorious." She smiled and waited for me to finish the exercise, before handing me a couple of papers detailing the mission we were supposed to undertake. "Not to mention the effort you have made to reassemble this Unit you'll be leading. Sierra, have confidence in you, in your abilities and in your team." -I understand it Major.- I took the files and looked into them, eyes widening as I saw the specifications. -My concern lies in my inexperienced and possibly faulty decisions that might endanger the lives of my team.- Wow... That felt so hard to finish. This responsibility is going to have a field day with my nerves... "You might be responsible for them, but you aren't standing alone Sierra." I've gotten reminded by the mature woman and I had to agree on that with a nod. "If you need assistance, you can turn to anyone in the base. Be that the Operators, other Leaders or me, your Instructor." -I'll keep that in mind, Major Amamiya.- I've smiled, a partially forced smile, but nonetheless one. -Let me round up the team and get them briefed.- "Are you sure to handle it alone?" She asked me, a hint of worry in her voice. "You're trying to bite off so much even before your promotion is finalized." -I'm the 'sink-or-swim' type.- I had to grin, since that was the sad truth. -Now or never, yes?- "Good luck. Vanguard Corporal Sierra." ---- "You're going to brief us?" Alisa was surprised, as I had summoned her, Kota and Sakuya before we departed on the mission. "But, our briefing is handled usually by the Major, isn't that right?" "Actually, the leader's responsibility is to brief his or her team and prepare accordingly to the mission with everyone." Sakuya explained and a forlorn smile was present on her for a short while. "It's just Lindow... wasn't the best role model when it came to... you know." "So..." Kota sensed the awkward pressure building and chimed in to divert the subject of the topic. "What up we against?" -Our target will be a Sariel, it's been spotted by the scouts near the manufacturing district. Given the unusual situation we were tasked with bringing it down, as just like the other invaders so far.- I pointed to the document spread out on the table in front of us. -I had to ask Dr. Sakaki to get these for us, since it originates from the Mediterranean Coast, quite a distance away.- I pointed to one of the tables, that showed the hypothesised resistances of our target. -Better familiarize ourselves with these, seeing as how the Borg Camlann and Quadriga type Aragami decided to stick around, I brought this up with the doctor and he sadly had to agree that there is a high chance the Sariel is bound to stay and, who knows what others will flock in.- "What is it Sakuya?" The russian girl asked the medic and we turned to her, a small tear in her eye corners. "Can... Can we help you?" "No... No... it's just..." She sighed, wiping the forming tear from her eye and chuckling weakly in light of the situation. "This reminded me... of.." "Lindow?" Kota asked finishing the sentence as the woman's voice trailed off, but then Alisa smacked the back of his head for his insensitive comment. "H-hey!" The gunner protested, but understood that it was justified. "I... I didn't want to... to... uhm help, please?" He scooted closer to me and tried to earn my help. "This is very much like we were back then." Sakuya smiled slightly and looked over the three of us, Kota on my left and Alisa on my right. "Tsubaki, Soma and Lindow." She recalled the times they spent together. "Well, not exactly the same, but very similar." Her smile brightened at that point and chuckled once more. "Lindow was always the laid back type, which caused some sparks with his sister, since Tsubaki was our Leader back then. Soma was... well, himself and I was still just an Operator. In fact, I became a God Eater roughly a year later only." -Why did the Major decide to retire?- I asked in curiosity, even in knowing that this will derail our briefing a bit. -I didn't dare to ask her directly.- "Tsubaki retired 2 years ago, her Bias Factor wasn't capable of keeping up with Mousy Blow and for her safety she had to be taken from active duty." The medic explained and we were baffled hearing this, some more than others. "As you know her God Arc is an older model and it wasn't being capable of keeping up with the evolving Bias." "B-but..." Kota was the most surprised from us all, for a very simple thing. "My... I mean, Mousy Blow..." He paled a bit, recalling most of the scolding he earned from the Instructor. "It's mine?" H-huh?! -What do you mean Kota?- I turned to the gunner and he couldn't be any more confused than us. -Okay, Sakuya what is going on?- "Yes, the Mousy Blow belonged to Major Amamiya before it was redesigned and assigned to you Kota." Sakuya chuckled at our reaction. "But by all means, it is your God Arc now Kota. It is your duty to look after it." -Redesigned? Assigned?- I frown deeply, this sounds rather suspicious, especially with the meeting we had a short wile ago where C brought up the reconstruction idea. -I though God Arcs are bound to a single user, based on the unique matches from their Bias Factors and the God Arcs Oracle Cells.- My gaze met with the snipers and I was honestly baffled. -Just what is going on?- "I don't know all of the details and I was also genuinely surprised when I saw the weapon from the newest member of the 1st Unit in action. I am sure that both Soma and Lindow realized who it belonged to previously." The medic hummed, frowning a bit herself. "I didn't press the matter either with her, but it is clear that the Mousy Blow is the same Mousy Blow that she wielded, however there are some very small details changed." -This is all interesting, but can we get back to topic?- "Sure, but one more question Sierra." Kota spoke and I nodded to him to ask away. "Am... I the only one like this? Owning a God Arc from someone else?" "No." Came the answer and I recalled the meeting of the other day. "Canon's God Arc belonged to the previous leader of the Defense Squad... But let's not get into any more that this right now please, let's finish the briefing and head out." -Let's go over our consumables first, shall we?- I agreed and chose to move the topic on rail once more. -We'll need Detox Pills, Stun Grenades, Recovery Pills, O-Ampules along with Anti-Leak for Kota and Sakuya and that should be it.- "Detox Pills?" Kota raised his eyebrows and wondered aloud. "Does that mean, the Sariel is poisonous? And what is that Anti-Leak?" -It's similar to a poisoned state, it's just your Oracles are sipped constantly. For gunners that is the worst case that can happen.- I explained and the boys eyes widened. -Let's make a note on what you guys need and purchase before moving out, now then let's see the bullets that we have access to.- "You came prepared didn't you Sierra?" Sakuya chuckled and I turned to the woman with interest, then nodded. "Why you need our bullets?" -Making a check to see what you have and form a plan accordingly.- I turned to the russian New-Type then. -Can the Rapid-Fire module be used as a parent unit?- "Y-yes it can, but why?" She answered slightly surprised and I smiled. "Sierra, you... know how to edit bullets?" -If Soma does, why shouldn't I?- I countered and pulled out some of my own notes and placed it on the table for the three gunners to look at it. -These are about right, I hope.- "Actually..." Kota picked up the paper and frowned before placing it down. "I have no clue." "These bullets are interesting. When did you come up with them?" Sakuya asked smiling as she went through the list. "You even took into consideration that my sniper can't use that specific module and come up with something else for me. Are you sure you don't want to be our leader?" "Yes, it can work." Alisa nodded in agreement. "But... without being able to test these, how did you even know this can work?" -I looked up the forums to see what the experienced gunners use, made notes, compared them and came to the conclusion these 'should' work. So, do they work?- I asked as they stared at me, Kota even with open mouth. -I'm technically a newbie still don't forget.- "They'll be fine, I'll go and order them from the R&D. So what's your plan to confront this Aragami?" Sakuya smiled and nudged me. "Come on, you must have prepared an attack plan didn't you?" -Why are you smiling like that?- I was starting to get really embarrassed. -Isn't this how a leader should be? I read the... official rules and... Lindow, huh?- I realized it eventually. "Tsubaki was meticulous. Planned for everything and took into account everyone." With a chuckle the medic recalled some of the memories when they spent the briefings in their times. "And yes... Lindow never did any of that. He disliked any paperwork." Her eyes fixated on me with a smile. "I am positive that you made both a good impression on Tsubaki and made her happy knowing that you plan to take your role seriously." -Well.- I had to scratch my chin in embarrassment. -Yea, I want to get things sorted.- I chuckled myself silently and took out another of my notes. -This is what I had planned.- ---- -Alisa, that's nasty.- I pointed out and the girl's head snaps up at me in shock. We were in the heli traveling towards our destination, God Arcs stashed away neatly and we were seated in a way that Alisa was sitting beside me, while on the opposite end Kota and Sakuya were. "N-nasty?! W-what? I-I'm not... Nasty." Her voice was flustered and clearly she was fighting to regain composure, to no avail. -Yes, you are.- I snickered slightly, as the girl flinched and pulled herself even smaller. Hiding her face in the turtleneck and pulling the beret deeper down as well. -Kota, why didn't you straighten her out?- "I-I didn't do anything!" The boy paled and stared at me, pleading with his eyes to stop this. That we don't pull him into something that could potentially worsen his situation with the girl. "Why would you call Alisa... N-nasty?" -Because she is.- "Sierra, stop teasing them." Sakuya spoke up, yet still wearing a slight smirk of her own. "But, I am interested now too. Why do you call her that?" -It's evident isn't it?- My face formed a slight grin as I poked the sides of the New-Type. -You know what I mean, don't you?- "N-no!" The russian girl protested, shaking her head vehemently. "You're teasing us again because you are stressed, aren't you?" "Sierra, that sounded very much like Sea. Don't you think?" I flinched at the accusation and turned to the medic, who smirked at me playfully. "I though you wouldn't plan to be like her, hmm?" -I AM NOT!- I seethed and frowned. -Fine, Alisa you have a very bad personality trait, that I called nasty.- I glared at the still smiling medic. -Okay now?- "You still approached the situation from the wrong direction." I was being chided, unable to answer, but to frown. "However Alisa, it is not a pretty thing to hold such a grudge against someone. Especially for someone you like." "L-like?! W-who?!" Kota stuttered, baffled and staring at the New-Type. "What are you talking about?" "You wouldn't be?!" The platinum blond girl retorted and I noticed that the medic was somewhat enjoying the scene also, maybe she had similar experience during their own trips? "I mean... after... after..." -After opening the door and seeing you half-naked?- I pointed out and both of them turned beet red. -Didn't you give him a very... thorough answer for that?- "You two..." Sakuya started chuckling, shaking her head and a few teardrops rolled down her cheek. "Alisa, you are still angry because Kota caught you before you could dress?" "Y-yea!" Her voice was squeaky and she trembled beside me. "Sea... she... upset me very much and... then... he, just..." -Didn't stop you from beating him up.- I shrugged and decided to put oil on the fire. Or Napalm in this case. -You beat the crap out of poor boy, still half naked didn't you?- She flinched. Then froze. I turned to the similarly frozen boy on the other side. Yea, this was worth it. "Lindow once was punished too." Sakuya recalled the memory and chuckled, still teary eyed. "You should have seen what Tsubaki did." Then with a frown, she added. "Or it's better if you don't... Do not ever anger Tsubaki." -Yeah.- I had to nod and nudged the embarrassed New-Type. -Why won't you two make up already?- "B-but..." Alisa was uncertain. "It's his fault." "That may be, however why aren't you giving him a chance?" The medic shook her head slightly and looked into the eyes of the girl. "Seriously, just because he saw you naked?" "H-half... naked." The platinum blond and entirely embarrassed girl corrected, only her red ears visible from under the beret she hid under. "I-it's still..." "Can't you stop teasing Alisa?" Finally Kota found his voice and I turned to the medic, eyebrow raised and nodding with my head towards the young gunner. After a few seconds the woman, chuckled and I took that as the signal to go. "Aren't you enjoying yourself a bit too much here?" -Actually we might.- I nodded there, but then broke out into a grin. -But I can't help and notice you are blushing quite hard there too. I wonder why.- "S-stop it already!!" The boy threw his arms upward and stood from his seat, clearly torn on the inside. "Can't you see you are not helping at all?" -So then your cowardice helped any?- Kota was too shocked to answer and although I saw the disapproving gaze of Sakuya, she didn't stop me either. -Did it?- "What would you have done in my place then?" He stared at me, angry and his eyes focused. "You..." -I don't understand, right?- I smiled at him and both the boy and by my side the New-Type flinched. -And your right, I never will.- With a swift motion I stood up and walked to the middle of the heli, while the young gunner backed up and sat down. -But that doesn't matter, does it?- "Sierra." Sakuya called for me, but it wasn't for reprimanding me, more like she recalled what I've told her about me. About the team and how I feel. "So you're lashing out on us?" Kota countered weakly, but I smirked. "That doesn't make you any better than that pale girl. Even... Even if it's you and you're... you know." "There is something you don't want to tell us." Alisa spoke up suddenly and I turned to the russian, she was eyeing me with interest and I smiled back. "Couldn't you just tell us what you want, instead of beating around the bush?" -If I say to 'jump out' will you?- I pointed towards the door, When there was no response I smirked. -See? I can't just say anything and even if I do, you do not have to comply at all.- "Why are you doing this?" Blue eyes focused on me as the New-Type stood up and finally faced me. "I understand that you want to have us realize something, but you are not helping this way at all." "Sierra sees you as family. All of the 1st Unit actually..." Sakuya said and I turned to her with a frown, crossed my arms and pouted. She shouldn't have told them that. "Her point of view is different that yours, because both of you have something she's going to lack... This is why she tried to pull the unit together, we are her family." "B-but..." Kota was now genuinely confused. "If that is true, then why is she so mean to us?" Crossing his arms and closing his eyes the young gunner frowned. "I don't get it at all..." "I'm more interested why did you even think of us like your... family?" Alisa asked and I turned towards her, dropping my pout and uncrossing my arm. "Weren't you so adamant about not wanting to create bonds with anyone?" -Just because I didn't want to have a... serious relationship with anyone, doesn't mean I am a heartless bastard.- Shaking my head, I decided to walk back to my seat and hop down. -Seriously... this just got more complicated. Thanks Sakuya.- "Anytime, you sheltered porcelain egg." She answered and I had to flinch, upon hearing my own words back from her. "Sheltered..." Kota started and turned towards the russian girl, who was just as surprised. "Porcelain egg?" She finished and the medic started chuckling. "That's what she referred herself to as, being confined for so long not having any real chance to get to know others." Sakuya explained and my head dropped down. "However, I'm still curious about that part of not wanting to have a serious relationship of your own, yet you are here trying to bring these two together, hmm?" -I'm not doing anything like that. I just want to help them clear up this whole big mess and let them move on. If they end up together, good for them. If not, then it doesn't change a thing.- "You haven't still answered." Alisa pointed out and I frowned. "Why don't you want someone? You've dodged this question before also... You... you can tell us, we are here for you." "Did..." Kota gulped nervously, something coming to his mind. "Did something... 'bad' happen to you while you... I mean..." -The closest I got to being raped was when an overzealous nurse tried to 'teach me' how wonderful life can be.- I've answered and they all stared at me in shock. -It's not like I've allowed her, or anything. I'm not interested in females. Nor in anyone particular.- They still stared at me, well at least I can give them something to mull over. -All right, you wanted to have me answer that damn question now I will okay? But don't bring it up ever again, as I'm satisfying your curiosity only and nothing much. It's Brendan.- "Brendan?" Kota parroted and I nodded wishing for this conversation to end finally. "Why him?" -Case closed.- "Just answer this please." Alisa piped up and I frowned, seeing as how Sakuya said nothing, but was clearly interested also. "Please, Sierra?" -Fine!- I frowned once more and saw the others brighten up, apparently they could put away their differences in order to focus on a different thing, together this time. While that was my intention, I didn't plan to become this target at all. -He was nice, gave me a helping hand and generally looked like he could use getting laid.- "L-laid?!" Kota gulped, staring at me eyes wide and face burning red. "A-as in..." "You're not serious, are you?" Frowning herself, the New-Type girl stared at me for any signs of lying. "Don't joke around with such things!" -This is why I didn't want to go into this at all.- I turned towards the medic, who just smiled mischievously. -Why are you smiling like that Sakuya?- "But if you like Brendan, why not tell him?" I stared at the woman, but didn't do anything else. This way just ridiculous now. "Still, for you to bring up... such an intimate contact with someone, despite claiming that you do not require any of such. Aren't you a bit hypocritical?" -You're not going to let me live this down are you now?- My frown deepened as much as possible and now glared back at them, especially the New-Type and the gunner. -So yeah, I might... want to try it eventually, but I didn't say that I want to get laid by Brendan by the first place.- "She's slipping." Kota grinned and I could have punched him, it took me some willpower to settle down. "Not so good when you're on the receiving end are you?" "I wonder what Brenden has to say to this." Alisa smiled at me now and I stared back at the duo incredulously. "You're not going to get away with this." -Do what you want.- I stood up and kicked the seat in my anger, venting much of my stress and wrecking the furniture even if it is going to be come out of my pay. -Happy now?- I gotten nodded at by the two of them and frowned. -I am still not interested in anyone no matter what you say or do.- -My Sierra doesn't need anything as such foolish bonds you have.- Came the voice of the single person who I didn't want to hear ever again in my life. I've gritted my teeth so hard that I got the impression my gums are going to bleed soon if I apply any more pressure. -Besides, anyone daring such a foolish attempt would first have to go through me. Which is impossible anyways.- -Get fucking lost.- Why couldn't that bastard be present for once, so I can rip her head or at least a limb off. -Of course I don't want deeper bonds with anyone.- -Naturally, since you have your sister for that.- We froze upon hearing that, staring at each other. -And she is really possessive, even I don't dare to stand in her way.- What?! ... No, she's just messing with me again... As usual. "Sierra has a sister?" Kota blurted the obvious and our gazes shifted at him. -I've had enough of your crap!- A massive headache started to form and once again I started to grit my teeth in frustration. -Enough of your lies!- "So you don't have a sister?" The young gunner looked at me puzzled and I almost face palmed. -She has.- I could even visualize in my head the grin that the damned pale girl must have worn in that moment, but my fuse was blowing shorter and shorter each time this annoying pest was pushing my limits. "I'm confused... Do you have a sister then?" He turned towards me and I glared at him with a killing intent, making the boy yelp. "G-guess not!" -C.- I had to compose myself and not give into this rage that was ready to explode. -If you in any way try to say that you are my sister, I'll fucking murder you.- -Of course not silly, I'm not insane enough to claim to be your relative.- She laughed and I bit down even harder on my teeth. -But enough of this, you've got a mission to do.- And with a click her end of the line terminated. "Sierra." Alisa nudged me and I turned towards her, fighting very hard to keep myself as calm as possible. "Don't let her words upset you. You told me this much, didn't you?" -Yes.- I frowned as the anger was slowly dissipating. Very slowly... Too slow for my taste. -But she is right, let's check our gear before deploying. As I can see we're near the factory area.- ---- "S-sierra?" Kota asked from me, fear permeating his voice. We've just landed a few minutes ago and geared up for the Sariel Hunt, when we got a transmission from the Branch, warning us that there is another Aragami signature present. "Are you sure?" -You three can handle the Sariel if you follow my plan, I'm going to lure it out by dealing with this annoying Gboro-Gboro. Just make sure I'm not left fighting alone the two of them.- I gripped my weapon, welcoming the burning emotion fueling me. -Besides I have some steam to blow.- I sighed and turned away from the young gunner, who was concerned about me along with the others. -Nothing short of killing something will sate this desire, you have to understand.- "You've changed." Sakuya noted and I turned towards the medic, she stood with her God Arc over the shoulder. "Is this the influence of... Izanagi on you?" "Influence?" Alisa repeated and her brow furrowed. "Like... in the case of Soma?" -Most probably, but enough of this. Get ready and try to ambush the Sariel.- "Be careful." I was warned by them and nodded, putting the tablet away. Moving in the direction from where the Medium class Aragamis response was coming from. I really need something changed... I can't bring the tablet to me on every mission and risk it being broken... -Have you figured it out yet?- C's voice chimed in my ear and I gripped the handle of my weapon so hard, I was thinking my fingers would snap or the metal pole. -Guess not.- She laughed and I picked up my pace, having heard the roar of the amphibian monster in the distance. -Would you like a hint?- Ignore her. -You know.- The pale girl continued, apparently understanding I don't even want to hear from her. -I have a sister too.- I flinched at that, staring before me in disbelief and then decided to get even faster then. -Well, you could say she is related to you. On... a hmm...- C stopped, humming and apparently thinking over what to say and how. -A very distant relative? ... Yea, that would be the correct description.- Great... There are more menaces like this pest... -But I doubt you'll ever see her.- She mused and started to hum a... rather sad melody, making me a bit confused on this. -Not to mention that even I am unsure about how good it would do to wake her at all...- What the hell are you babbling about? -Sierra.- Voice turning serious, opting to forget all the annoying nuance she used to anger me. -I... need to tell you something.- Don't care. -You've got to let Chupacabra devour the core of the Sariel.- There was a sort of pain bleeding into her voice, as she was somehow straining to keep up an act and was failing. -It is imperative that you gather the core.- ... Why? Why does she in one moment antagonize me and in the next act like this... -I want you.- She said and I almost bit my tongue, on the way she voiced it. The tone that the pale girl used to convey this short sentence somehow made my heart hurt. -Not that damned Izanagi... You only, Sierra.- C sounded hurt. -Please, you have to make Chupacabra stronger.- -Why the FUCK DOES THAT MATTER?!- I stopped, stabbed said weapon into the ground and practically ripped my tablet out. -WHY?!- -Trust me.- She said and I know I would have socked her one should she had been standing in front of me. -Sierra, just trust me.- After all she had done?! -Go to hell, I've got an Aragami to murder. And just you know, I'm using it as practice when I get you on the end of my God Arc.- I typed and could feel my anger boil all over again. -You can trust me on this one, I would feel very good to have YOU fed to my God Arc. In fact, why don't you come and let's get it done?- I heard the line disconnect and felt sort of satisfied. Now... where is that damn big-mouth? ---- End of Chapter 2016,12,20 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts